


Her green saviour

by NicotineSoul



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Hurt L'Wit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicotineSoul/pseuds/NicotineSoul
Summary: "Fuck," she whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes, trying desperately to accept her death. Life is pouring out of her, and nothing can save her.





	Her green saviour

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHH, I have no idea what this is tbh. I looked for a L'Wit x Gamora fanfic a few months ago, but didn't find one. So I said fuck it, and wrote something myself. Considering it's not a popular ship at all, cheers to the maybe 3 people reading this! Anyways, reminder that english is not my first language and I'm only good at writing angst. Hope you still enjoy this little one shot though!

L'wit breaths quickly. The only thing she can hear is the beat of her own heart. It feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest.  
She can't stop. Not now, not when she's so close. Her legs burns but when you're high on adrenaline, nothing hurts. She has been running for half an hour now, in a pace that would be impossible to keep if she wasn't trained well.

Finally making it to a safe place, L'Wit checks so she's not followed, before laying down in the small alley that turned out to be the safest place.

Relief washes over her. She feels like she could lie there forever. Although, the adrenaline disappears after a minute or two and that's when the pain comes. At first, there's only pain in her left leg from when she got stabbed by some guy with a leather jacket, while escaping what could have been her death. L'Wit tries to breathe slowly, in. Out. In. Out. Then the rest of the pain comes, and ouch, that doesn't feel right. The pain is almost unbearable, it's clawing and screaming at L'Wit, trying to pull her out of consciousness, only to bleed out, all alone in an alley.

"Fuck," she whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes, trying desperately to accept her death. Life is pouring out of her, and nothing can save her.

Nothing is worth saving her.

She wishes for her last dream to come true, to find her green saviour. It might be dumb wish, but in the last few moments of her life, that's all she dreams of. All she wishes for.

She closes her eyes and allows the life and blood to run out of her. 

 

She wakes up on something soft around her. It feels good. She can't remember where she is, she only remember the chasing and the running until she couldn't breathe.

She takes a breath, well, tries to take a breath. Pain shots up from her leg and L'Wit instinctively curl into foster position and groans. The pain is horrible, the worst thing she's ever experienced. It seems to never stops. She's sweating, she can't help it. It hurts too much.

Something, or someone, touches her sweaty forehead and strokes away her hair. L'Wit let's out a pathetic whimper.

"It's okay. Just breathe slowly, don't hyperventilate." The voice is soft and feathery, it sounds like the feeling of silk. L'Wit can't help but lean into the cold hand on her forehead. It's cooling her body and her soul, making her more calm. She tries to breathe again, finding it easier for the air to pass through her lungs.

They sit like that for a minute, the person allowing L'Wit to calm down. She's thankful for it, yet scared that she has been captured. Thoughts races through her mind, wondering where she is, who the person is, how they found her and a million other questions.

"What's on your mind?" The person asks. L'Wit wonders where to start, she has so many questions. She ends up asking,

"Is it bright here?" She can feel the person staring at her in confusion. She clarifies, "My eyes will hurt if it's too bright."

"Right. Of course," the person answers. There's a click some seconds later and L'Wit assumes the lights are off. She opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the space around her. She's on a ship, and from looking out of a window, they're far away from Ubliex and Mongo City. Far away from her home. She looks up at the person and her heart seems to stop for a second. The woman in front of her is light green with yellow, soft rhombs around her forest green eyes. Her hair is black except for the tips, that are purple. She's absolutely gorgeous and L'Wit just gapes at her.

The woman reaches out her hand for L'Wit to shake. L'Wit takes it while looking at the woman's face.

"Gamora," she greets. L'Wit nods slowly and repeats the name in her mind. Gamora.

"L'Wit," L'Wit answers. She then continues, "Where are you taking me? And why come to Ubliex?"

"Business, and I do not know where we are going. Just as far away from my adoptive father as possible." L'Wit nods. She can deal with that.

"I think I'm gonna sleep again, what time is it?" she says. Gamora smiles.

"Time doesn't work in space, just go to sleep and I'll wake you up in a while."

"Okay, good night then."

"Good night princess."

L'Wit turns around as she hears Gamoras boots clicking against the floor. She has found her green saviour. Everything is going to be alright with Gamora by her side. She would like that a lot. And for the first time in maybe a decade, L'Wit allows herself to dream.


End file.
